The overall objective of this research proposal is to clarify the normal physiologic relationships of glucagon with the hypophyseal and adrenal hormones. It is proposed to study the effect of the different hormones of the anterior lobe of the hypophysis thyroid and adrenal cortex upon the release and/or action of pancreatic glucagon. This should elucidate the role of glucagon in the patho-physiology of those clinical conditions characterized by disorders of hypophyseal or adrenal hormones. Glucagon levels will be measured in hypophysectomized or adrenalectomized animals. The effect of treatment acutely or chronically, with corticoids and/or each of the hypophyseal hormones will be assesed. Normal animals treated with the above hormones will be used as models of hypophyseal or adrenal hyperfunction. Perfusion of the isolated pancreas makes it possible to observe any direct effect of those hormones on glucagon release. In additon, isolated livers obtained from hpx or adrx animals will be perfused and the effect of glucagon on carbohydrate, lipid and protein metabolism will be compared with those obtained in livers from normal animals. Finally, eviscerated animals (normal, hpx or adrx) will be used to clarify the peripheral action on protein, lipids and carbohydrate metabolism.